


by any means

by sincities



Series: perfect strangers [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Suggestive Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: this is something i wanted to add to perfect strangers but couldn't find space for it so here it is <3
Relationships: Noel Miller/Daniel Ricciardo
Series: perfect strangers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	by any means

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zexplicit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zexplicit/gifts).



> this is something i wanted to add to perfect strangers but couldn't find space for it so here it is <3

daniel took one of noel’s sweaters to a meeting. he didn't notice at first, that was, until paparazzi photos came up. he was sitting daniel’s couch, scrolling through twitter mindlessly, a beer on his hand, waiting for daniel to get back for dinner.

then, an image popped up, a photo of daniel walking at the paddock, not his usual yellow and black shirt on. instead, he was wearing a black patta sweater, _his_ black patta sweater. he narrowed his eyes and raised his eyebrows when he realised that was, indeed, his. the caption of the tweet just read: “ _boyfriends who share clothes”_ followed by a bunch of heart emojis.

he hovered his thumb over the like button, he let out a chuckle as he pressed it, immediately closing his notifications tab and just letting it explode on its own.

he opened his contacts app and dialed daniel’s number, hoping he wasn't busy.

“ _hey babe,”_ daniel said, picking up at the second ring, noel listened carefully for any background noise, " _you alright?”_

“i'm okay,” noel said, kicking his feet on top of the coffee table and leaning back a little. “so, my sweater, yeah?”

daniel let out a laugh and noel heard him straighten in his seat, “ _yeah_ ,” he said, letting a soft sigh, “ _looks better on you, though.”_

noel laughed and shook his head, ignoring the heat that gathered on his gut. “twitter is going insane.”

 _“it always is,”_ daniel said, his voice an octave lower and noel wanted to scream. “ _are you free?”_

"no, i actually have a boyfriend,” noel joked, reaching over to turn off the tv.

“ _is he sexy?”_ daniel said, and noel could hear his cheeky smile through the phone. 

“yeah, he is,” noel said, biting the inside of his mouth, he giggled when he heard daniel let out a deep sigh.

“ _too bad,”_ he said, and noel could almost feel the blood pumping in his veins. “i _miss you.”_ he groaned in frustration. “ _want to see you.”_

“me too,” noel said into the phone as he cocked his head to look at the food in the oven. “dinner's almost ready.”

“ _wanna eat you instead.”_

noel choked on his own spit and let out a pathetic sigh. "are you alone?”

" _yeah, for at least five minutes.”_ he said, and noel nodded even though daniel couldn't see him. “ _can't wait to get home.”_

"yeah? what are we gonna do?" noel didn't even know why he was whispering.

“ _gonna fuck you,_ ” noel felt his whole face heat up and let out a small chuckle, throwing his head back on the pillows.

“someone's gonna hear you,” he said, laughing at daniel and at the situation, they were not even able to stay without each other for a few hours. 

daniel took a deep breath that made the line crackle, “ _whatever._ ” 

noel smiled and took a last sip of his beer, setting it down on the table and rubbing his face with his arm. he could still hear daniel’s breathing from the other line.

“ _see you in a bit, yeah?”_ daniel said, his tone changing completely. 

noel sighed in relief and let out a giggle, and immediately felt the oven alarm go off, signaling their food was done. “yeah, dinner's ready.”

 _“can’t wait,”_ daniel almost whispered, and noel knew he'd wink at him if he was there. “ _love you, bye.”_

 _“_ love u, too.”


End file.
